


Happy Anniversary

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, also samo are the softest girlfriends ever, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: It's Sana and Momo's sixth anniversary, and Momo wanted the night to be unforgettable





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> here's a special samo one shot to make up for the angst of my last one shot, enjoy!

It was their sixth anniversary as a couple and Momo was determined to make it unforgettable.

She had been planning it for months and she wasn’t going to screw up. At least, she hoped so.

Her and Sana met when they were in high school while trying out for the school’s dance team - both managed to get in without much trouble since they were easily the best dancers at the auditions, along with the other third of their Japanese trio, Mina. 

They just _clicked_. 

Probably due to their awful and childish sense of humor, that’s what Mina would say when asked about the duo’s friendship.

However, their friendship had turned into a romantic relationship without them even realizing it. It just felt natural to them. 

Slowly but gradually some things started to change and what before were friendly hugs morphed into shoulder kisses, friendly messing around into cuddling after having made love, and “you’re my best friend, love you” into “you’re my best friend and my soulmate, I love you”.

They were the perfect match for each other. 

Reason why Momo wanted, almost _needed_ tonight to be perfect. She wanted to show her Sana once again how proud and lucky she felt to have for herself such an amazing girlfriend. 

Momo had the whole apartment they shared in downtown Seoul all for herself since Sana still had some work left to do.

She managed to cook them a pretty decent meal, including Sana’s favorite spicy Korean foods - and some Jokbal for Momo, because she deserved it.

But she really wanted to surprise her girlfriend.

And that was why, now, Momo was still in their kitchen, messy hair and a mix of icing sugar and flour all over her face as she tried for the nth time the cake recipe that Red Velvet’s Wendy had given her. 

Momo was getting frustrated. She was following the recipe word by word but somehow she ended up messing up every time.

“Why do I keep messing up! This should be easy enough!”, she huffed out loud as she once again had to start over.

“I have to get this in the oven before Sana…” 

“Before Sana what?” 

Momo froze. 

She looked up and saw her beautiful girlfriend smiling at her, clearly just having arrived home since she was still wearing her work suit.

The older girl hunched over the bowl containing the latest failed cake attempt.

“Ya! You shouldn’t have seen this yet! How are you already here? Didn’t you tell me you’d be here around 8?” Momo said slightly disappointed that her surprise was now ruined.

“My boss let us go home earlier. What are you hiding there? And is that cheese kimbap I smell?” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise!” Momo pouted, “I spent the afternoon cooking all your favorite dishes! But I also wanted to make you a cake but I keep messing up and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong”

Sana could see how upset Momo was over both having ruined the surprise and not being able to get the cake right on time.

“Babe, I’m sorry I ruined the surprise. But I couldn’t wait any longer. I had to go home and see my beautiful girlfriend” she said as she got next to her.

She slightly giggled at the sight of Momo, who still hadn’t had time to clean herself up, sporting some of the cake batter on her face.

Sana brought her index finger over Momo’s nose and got some of the cake batter off. She then brought it back to her mouth, tasting it.

“It’s too runny, it needs more flour, Momoring”

Momo’s face went blank, “Oh”

At that reaction, Sana let out her signature laugh that Momo loved hearing.

“Here, let me help you, pabo-ya! Also, you should take a look in the mirror”, she continued as she made herself some space and started correcting the cake batter, while Momo took her phone out to look at herself.

“I look awful!” she said starting panicking as she ran into the bathroom. Sana couldn’t contain herself as she laughed out loud once again.

“I love you even when you’re covered with food, Momo-chan! You’re even tastier!”, she jokingly flirted loud enough to be heard by the other girl. 

About 30 minutes later, the Japanese duo had finally finished making the cake and had put it in the oven, not without making a whole another mess of themselves.

“I’ll go change, I can’t get these clothes any dirtier than they already are. I’ll be right back” 

Sana made her way to their shared bedroom to get her work clothes off and get into something more comfortable. 

When she was almost done, she felt a pair of familiar arms hug her from behind.

Momo rested her head on Sana’s shoulder and gently pecked her neck.

“Happy anniversary, baby” she whispered in her ear. 

Sana turned around and put her arms around Momo’s neck, staring into Momo’s deep brown eyes. “How did I get so lucky?” she thought out loud, making the other girl smile.

“I could ask you the same thing. I can’t believe I get to wake up next to you every day. If this is all a dream, I hope I never wake up” 

“Oh baby, this is real and better than any dream you could ever have” Sana whispered as she closed the gap between them, kissing her lover slowly but with intention.  
Momo’s hands rested on the younger’s waist as she brought her closer, deepening their kiss.

They stayed there kissing, too deep in their own little world until a familiar smell brought them back to reality.

“YAH! THE CAKE” Momo almost shouted as she ran to the kitchen.

When Sana entered the room, she found Momo pouting over a definitely overcooked going on borderline burnt cake. 

Sana couldn’t help but smile at how cute her girlfriend looked right then.

“It’s okay baby, we got plenty of food, we won’t be starving for at least a week with all the stuff you made” she reassured the sad looking girl.

“But… it was for you and…” 

“Even just the fact that you thought about making it makes me so happy. I have such a caring girlfriend that took time out of her day off to make sure I knew how much I am appreciated” 

She kissed the older’s forehead before adding, “Let’s go eat some food now, I’m starving”

They made their way to the table filled with all sorts of delicacies prepared by Momo. 

They spent the entire dinner just talking about whatever came to mind, also reminding some of their most memorable memories together.

It didn’t take them too long to finish everything, thanks to their huge appetite - especially Momo’s.

After their delightful dinner, they opted to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch while sipping on a glass of red wine. 

It could have seemed like a boring night but they loved it. They loved spending time with each other since they didn’t get to see each other as much as she would like due to having different working schedules, so they made the most out of the times they could spend together. 

Which was why now, after having finished their glasses, they were more interested in exploring each other instead of whatever was happening on screen.

Sana was now on top of Momo, who was laying down their very spacious couch, kissing the older’s neck, sometimes alternating the kisses with small bites. 

Momo couldn’t help but moan, her girlfriend really knew all her right spots and she was driving her crazy. Her hands landed over Sana’s firm ass, squeezing it out of frustration earning a moan from the latter.

“Bedroom, _now_ ” was all that could leave Momo’s mouth as she lifted her girlfriend and having the younger’s legs wrap around her waist. 

Sana started once again kissing Momo as the older somehow managed to get both of them into their bedroom without major incidents.

Momo briefly broke their kiss as she gracefully layed Sana down onto the king size bed resting on top of her, before resuming their make out session.

Without breaking their kiss, Sana got rid of her shirt and Momo’s tank top, giving her access to the older’s breasts as she wasn’t wearing any bra. 

She traced the sides of Momo’s well-defined abs and stop when she reached her breasts, starting to massaging them. Momo moaned at the contact, still trying to focus on Sana’s neck, slowly making her way down the younger’s chest.

“You’re so beautiful” she breathed in between the butterfly kisses she was leaving on Sana’s upper body while one of her hands made its way towards Sana’s clothed sex, “I love everything about you, baby girl”, she whispered as her mouth kissed the space between Sana’s breasts, feeling how loud her heart beating.

“I… I l-love you, M-momoring-g…” Sana was almost speechless when she felt Momo’s tongue engulfing one of her sensitive nipples.

While Momo’s mouth was busy with her right nipple, Sana couldn’t help but let out a loud moan as she felt Momo’s free hand massaging her left breast while the other hand managed to find its way inside of Sana’s shorts, her fingers slowly rubbing Sana’s clit in small circles.

After Momo felt like she paid enough attention to the younger’s firm breasts, she continued descending Sana’s flat stomach, making sure to taste every inch of her skin, inhaling her sweet scent.

She took her hand out, placing one last kiss just above the hem of Sana’s shorts and she looked up. 

She could just come from the way Sana’s half closed eyes stared at her, so needy and lustful yet full of love.

“Make love to me, Momo”, Sana’s low and desperate tone made Momo’s own body tense up. She never sounded sexier.

“With _pleasure_ ” she said as she finally removed Sana’s shorts and pressed her tongue against Sana’s still clothed sex.

The latter felt a shiver run through her, “Please, take me now, I’m yours”

Momo used her mouth to remove the last piece of clothing separating her from her favorite taste in the world. 

Momo’s tongue starting giving short licks to Sana’s oversensitive clit, gradually intensifying her movements, much to Sana’s delight. 

Sana was now a moaning mess, her head turned to one side, cheeks visibly flustered as her girlfriend kept eating her out. She placed one of her hands in between Momo’s hair while her other hand’s fingers intertwined with the ones of Momo’s free hand.

Momo kept gently sucking on Sana’s clit as the middle finger of her right hand made its way inside her girlfriend, who inhaled sharply at the new addition.

She slowly accelerated the speed while still sucking the sensitive clit. Momo felt Sana’s orgasm was starting to build up. She added a second finger, keeping the same pace.

Sana’s hand tightened its grip on Momo’s scalp, almost hurting the latter, who was solely focused on pleasuring her girlfriend.

Sana swore she could feel the stars by the way Momo was eating her out, she couldn’t hold it anymore.

“M-Momo, I’m… I’m…”

She came hard on Momo’s hand, the older making sure she didn’t let a single drop of her juices go to waste. Sana kept riding the other’s fingers as her orgasm died out.

Their erratic breathing was the only sound present in the room. 

“I love you”

They both said at the same time, later laughing at their timing. Love was timing, indeed.

Momo got up and straddled Sana, who was still recovering from the intense orgasm. Sana’s hands traced Momo’s hips, barely touching them, which made the older shiver.

“Well, I was promised a _dessert_ , wasn’t I?” Sana said teasingly

“And who am I to deny such demand?” Momo replied with an equally teasingly tone.

“That will be the last coherent thing that will leave your mouth for a while. Come here, sweet cakes” was the last thing Sana said before smashing once again their lips together.

After climaxing more than a couple of times, the couple was cuddling under the covers, Sana resting her head on Momo’s naked chest while Momo was slowly caressing the younger’s head.

 _It’s now or never_ , Momo thought.

“Sana, you know that you’re the best thing that has happened to me?” Momo straightened herself, forcing Sana to do the same.

“Same goes for you, Momoring”

“Well, we’ve been together for six years and those have been the best ones of my life. Being able to wake up next to you for the past six years has felt like a dream, sharing everything, having you as my girlfriend but also as my best friend”

Sana just kept quiet, only able to stare at the love of her life.

“I’ve never thought I would be considering myself as someone greedy. But I want to be greedy now.” Momo said as she turned around to get something she had hidden in the bedside table.

A small velvet box.

Sana’s heart was beating so hard, it almost hurt. _Is she going to…?_

“I want to be greedy because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every single day of my life. You’re the love of my life”

Momo opened the box to reveal an engagement ring.

“Minatozaki Sana, will you marry me?”

Sana couldn’t believe her ears. She hugged Momo so hard leaving the other girl even more breathless than she already was.

“Yes, yes, yes! I’ll marry you” 

Sana could feel tears threatening to leave her eyes. She kissed Momo as the latter put the ring on her wedding finger. 

They spend the rest of the night making love, knowing that they belonged to each other.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> samo is definitely in my top 2 as my favorite twice ships they make me so soft aw
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it! please leave some feedback, i really appreciate it :)  
> if y'all wanna bother me, you can find me over at my twitter @annascup
> 
> authornim out ~


End file.
